Staff Of Anubis
Staff Of Anubis (Trượng Của Anubis) là 1 vũ khí Đỏ/Huyền thoại được tìm thấy trong trò chơi. Nó là vũ khí được dựa theo trùm Anubis. Cách dùng Khi vung, cây trượng này sẽ bắn ra 3 viên đạn hình bảng đá. Những viên đạn này không gây sát thương, nhưng sẽ biến đổi kẻ địch thường thành Xác ướp (Súng ngắn) hay Ếch một cách ngẫu nhiên. Nó không có tác dụng trực tiếp lên các trùm, hay những kẻ địch đã bị biến đổi. Khi sử dụng lên quái khủng, chúng sẽ biến thành dạng khủng của các xác ướp cầm súng ngắn hoặc ếch. Kẻ địch bị biến đổi có 5-8 HPs, và chỉ gây 1 sát thương mỗi đòn đánh. Mẹo hay Vũ khí này không thể tự gây sát thương. Cách sử dụng chính là trung hòa các kẻ địch gây khó chịu thành những con yếu hơn, và dùng vũ khí khác để kết liễu. Vì vậy, luôn cần 1 vũ khí khác để hỗ trợ bạn. Nếu không, có thể biến đổi tất cả kẻ địch trong phòng thành xác ướp hoặc ếch để qua phòng, nhưng chúng vẫn có thể đi theo và gây sát thương cho bạn. Nó khá hữu hiệu đối với kẻ địch mạnh (như Bộ xương béo, Thủ lĩnh Hỏa hiệp và kể cả bút tháp và mộ của Anubis, hay là xúc tu của Thủ lĩnh Varkolyn) nên có thể loại chúng nhanh chóng. Buffs khuyên dùng * The Shotgun buff - Adds 2 more projectiles each swing. * The Staff buff - Allows this staff to turn Champion enemies into normal mummies and frogs. * Although the Accuracy buff can reduce the spread angle of projectiles, it is meaningless since they cannot deal damage, unless the Statue of the Berserker is also used where the projectiles can finally deal damage. Nguyên liệu chế tạo Trivia * Vũ khí này được thêm vào ở bản 2.2.5. * Cùng với sự ra mắt của Death Note (Sổ Tử Thần), vũ khí này được tiết lộ rằng nó cũng có cách hoạt động tương tự. Thực tế, quá trình hoạt động của vũ khí này là “giết mục tiêu và triệu hồi kẻ địch yếu hơn thay thế”. Điều này có thể giải thích các hiện tượng sau: ** Kẻ địch trúng đòn sẽ bị giết, nhưng cái xác sẽ nhanh chóng biến mất. Điêu này rõ ràng hơn đối với quái khủng. ** Nếu toàn bộ kẻ địch trong một phòng bị biến đổi bằng vũ khí này, cửa phòng sẽ mở ra, kể cả khi vẫn còn xác ướp. Đây là vì quái trong phòng đã bị đánh dấu là “đã chết”, nên trò chơi sẽ tiếp tục quá trình khi mọi kẻ thù bị giết. * Trong các phiên bản cũ hơn, sử dụng vũ khí này lên Mỏ Vàng, Mỏ Tinh Thể và kẻ địch Tiến Sĩ Điên sẽ biến chúng thành xác ướp vô hình bất tử và không đánh rơi gì cả. Lỗi này đã được sửa. ** Các Trụ súng máy khi bị biến đổi thành xác ướp có thể di chuyển và bị giết. Điều này sẽ ngăn cửa hầm đóng lại. * Kẻ địch bị biến đổi trong Chế độ Nhiều Người Chơi vẫn sẽ di chuyển, nhưng chúng không tấn công và không nhận sát thương. * Khi gặp Cua Tinh Thể hoặc Cua Vàng, sử dụng vũ khí này để biến một mỏ thành xác ướp rồi giết nó có thể làm cửa phòng mở ra, nên cả người chơi và trùm đều có thể đi ra ngoài. __NOEDITSECTION__